


In the fro

by purplefox



Series: Dance with me [22]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Naruto gets a call to come out and dance; he calls his boyfriend to invite him along
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Dance with me [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/551587
Kudos: 35





	In the fro

Getting a message was actually a blessing to Naruto. A blessing for Naruto. He sighed when he saw it even when his heart twanged at the thought of him sneaking out again. He shit a message to his boyfriend even as he listened to his quiet house. Maybe if he felt as though he could be heard things would be different.

Or maybe he was just fooling himself at the end of the day. His Mom couldn’t see it and neither could his Dad. That was what made things so painful because they were the reason that he loved dancing to begin with. Naruto glanced around his room as he shucked off his sweats and pulled on jeans instead. Not the best for dancing but these were worn and they would do what he needed them to do and that was what really mattered right now.

Not everything worked out for everyone. He could attest to that. He loved dance so much. He had fallen in love with the scene so quickly and easily and for what? He loved dancing but the world he wanted to be in and the world his parents thought should exist couldn’t meld well.

He was so frustrated and he knew his friends were right about finding a way to find a way to save others and meld the different styles and worlds. He would never say that the side he tended to walk down was hunky dory and safe.

But he had Kakashi now. He had his boyfriend now and he had the support of his friends. When Naruto needed tog et out and be gone he just had to shoot his boyfriend and a text and he would be there. That was different.

Naruto sighed softly before he swung out of his window. Months of doing this and it never got old. He could have gone to the studio and tried to dance his problems away but he didn’t want to dance in the house.

He wanted to dance in the streets so he was thankful for Gaara and Temari for messaging him and inviting him to the parade.

Naruto needed to go and he knew that he wanted to show Kakashi the chaos that would rise. The beauty in the streets. The life in people and the way that hundreds could come together and change things in just a few simple steps. Stories would be told and lives would be saved.

Why couldn’t they see that this was not riffraff and that this sort of dancing was good too? Naruto had no idea. He smiled when he saw silver ahead waiting on him. Falling for Kakashi had been unexpected but he was glad that he had. He was glad the older man had found him. That he refused to let Naruto go and that he made him talk. That he made them talk.

Lack of communication ruined things. Lack of communication broke things to points that they could never be fixed. That was just how things happened sometimes.

“Kakashi.” He whispered when he was swung into a hug with the older man. Naruto cupped his face before he kissed Kakashi softly. “You’re here.”

“You needed me.” Kakashi’s eyes were focused as he watched Naruto. “So I came. You said something about a street battle? But not exactly?”

“It’s a free for all. You can choose to watch. Choose to dance and interact.” Naruto loved it. “Everyone goes ham and everyone enjoys it until they have to go home. I love it.”

“Then.” Kakashi caught his hand with a soft smile “Let’s go and see it.” How could this man be so understanding and so perfect? Naruto trembled before he pulled Kakashi down so their lips brushed. He didn’t do any more than that. Just let their lips brush until Kakashi caved and tilted his head just a nit.

“I love you.” He whispered and Kakashi smiled. “Let’s go have fun.”

“I can’t wait.” Kakashi whispered before he pulled back. “I enjoy watching you. You have so much to say. Verbally or out there. I want to hear what Naruto wants to say. I don’t care if they don’t want to hear it. I want to see the real Naruto.”

“You.” Naruto smiled. “Have the real me to yourself.” He kissed Kakashi again as he melted against him. “Only you.”

X

So many people around him and they moved in ways that suited them best. With props that suited them best. Some used wide spaces and some did popular dances in groups. What Naruto knew was that from high above they had to have been making quite the sight. He loved the thought. He wanted to see everything and he wanted to be part of everything as well.

The touch to his shoulder was the only warning he had before Kakashi slid right before him. A raindrop made Naruto laugh even as people ran for cover from the rain or celebrated. As for his boyfriend the only thing that he did was flip up his hood as he slid around the road.

Naruto could have matched him but he caught the tail end of the songs from one of the speakers. It wasn’t a favourite song of his but he enjoyed it enough to move his body to the beat.

Shuffle steps and crunk moves for his arms. He ignored the attention that he got and focused on the transitions instead. Crunk to robot to flow right back the tail ends of the popular songs. Right in time because he managed to slip in with the others still doing that particular dance.

This right here. This was what he liked. It was what he liked to feel alive and he felt so marvellously alive. So happy and free. Loose and free but at the end of the day- Naruto reached out his hand and his fingers brushed Kakashi’s. he wasn’t alone. Kakashi was here even in a place like this.

The rain was cold but he barely felt it. Instead Naruto spun Kakashi so he was close before he flashed his boyfriend a wide smile in the dim night. When he began his next moves, he did it plastered to Kakashi. A reminder to them both, how their relationship had changed. The dance that showed that Kakashi got it too. he had the love too. Kakashi understood him. He loved him and that was what made the monotonous days bearable.


End file.
